To the Sky
by Daytime Stars
Summary: Soon Sora...It seemed to whisper to him as the waves advanced and retracted on the dark beach. Sora…that was the boy’s name. The person allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he remembered the small boy... RikuxSora-T for later violence, R&R Semi-AU
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I never have and never will this is just for fun.**

**ALSO**

**This fanfiction is very **_**loosely**_**-by 'loosely' I mean the idea for this came while I was reading it- based on the book **_**Undine**_** by Penni Russon, a good book and a suggested read.**

**AND ANOTHER ALSO**

**This will be Shounen Ai between Riku and Sora, you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. **

**AND**

**To those of you who do like it, I will not be putting hardcore stuff in here, I don't do that, I only read it.**

**So, now that that's out of the way, let's begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

_He sighed, sitting on a rock as he listened to the whispers of the Sea he could tell, that _he_ the boy this person had been waiting for his entire life, would be awakening soon. His powers would grow, and he would be strong, very strong. Things would happen, no doubt about it, people would get hurt inevitably. The person sighed again and closed his eyes, listening to the whispers of the sea again._

Soon, Sora, Soon, Sora, Soon, Sora

_It seemed to whisper to him as the waves advanced and retracted on the dark beach. Sora…that was the boy's name. The person allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he remember the small boy, wandering up to him on a beach, much like this one only brighter, less dreary, several years before. _

_Soon, the day would come when that small boy grew to an enormous height, maybe not physically, but in his powers. He would wield the Light like a brilliant sword and bring on a new era to all the worlds._ _He would wield the light that was as much a part of him as this person's elbow or heart. Oh, how the Person dreamed of the Light, he longed to have just one sliver of light on this god-forsaken beach, he longed to be back on the beach, with the small child who's Light would become stronger than any darkness, jabbering away beside him._

"Soon, Sora, soon_" the person whispered along with the waves as he got up off of his rock and smiled again. "_Soon, our day will come_" he murmured, walking away from the dark waters that continued to whisper Sora's name._

* * *

**Done the prologue! I hope you people like it, and I hope this one goes over better than my Oneshot did! Please Read and Review! I would really appreciate some feedback on this...**


	2. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Sora Meir yawned widely and blinked at the early morning sunlight peeking through the curtain covering the small window at the end of the hallway as he made his way down the stairs of his tiny house that he shared with his mother-well, she was his foster mother, apparently she'd found him randomly outside her door when he was only a few years old- and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Silently, he entered the small bathroom located on the landing before the first floor and looked at himself in the mirror, only to cringe at what he saw.

He looked horrible. His skin was pasty, his eyes were red and there were huge purple circles under his eyes from little to no sleep for three days. He'd been having weird dreams and feelings since Wednesday, and he didn't know what they meant. The last time he'd had such dreams ad feelings were just before a tree fell in on the house during a thunderstorm and nearly killed his mother. Sora grunted lightly as he turned on the tap and splashed water on his face before drying it with a towel, hoping the dull throb in the back of his had would go away.

"You look horrible, Hon, you sure you're up to going out?" his mother asked from the doorway, causing Sora to jump since he hadn't heard her come down the stairs. The brunette boy smiled at his foster-mother lightly as he placed the towel back onto the counter.

"I'm fine, Tsura. I need to go to Riku's today, my exams are coming up next week and he said that he'd help me with the review for Physics." He replied walking past her and down the stairs, grabbing his short-sleeved sweater from where he'd left it on the railing the night before.

"Yeah, sure kid, I think you just want to spend more time with that boy. You two are already practically joined at the hip…" Tsura mumbled as she walked into the bathroom to shower. He sighed, but smiled lightly as his mother responded to him, she'd been nothing but supportive of the two ever since they'd taken a step from friendship and started dating, and even though Riku was already a University student and Sora was only just reaching the end of his third year in High school. _Riku's_ mother, Mrs. Kurai, on the other hand, had taken to not even looking at Sora unless he addressed her directly, in which case she responded crisply, or-if Riku was in the room- very sweetly, then sent him dirty looks when she thought her son wasn't watching. The woman's actions didn't really both the boy; he'd never really liked her anyway, before they'd begun dating, she'd always been sugar-sweet and obviously fake. Sora had taken to calling her the Cookie Monster when she wasn't around.

"I'm going! I'll be back around seven! Bye!" Sora called up to his mother as soon as his toast came up. He grabbed an apple from the fridge for lunch and rushed out the door without waiting for a response from his mother. After leaving the house, Sora sprinted down the concrete steps, to Riku's side door, which was conveniently at the bottom of said stairs-that's right, the two boys were neighbors and friends since he could remember, and lovers since a year before-hand.

Sora knocked on the door, though he didn't wait for a reply from within before entering, knowing Riku's mother, she would have allowed him to stay outside all day waiting for Riku. Apparently Riku's father had noticed his mothers cold front while Sora was around because he'd told the boy, that if anything was wrong or if the two had made plans or something to just knock and come in-so long as it was a reasonable hour. The brunette boy raised a hand in greeting to Mr. Kurai before gesturing to the stairs and raising an eyebrow, silently asking if Riku was awake. The man at the table smiled and shook his head, but gestured to the upstairs anyway, giving Sora the 'okay' to go and wake his son up in whatever way he could think of.

The boy grinned and nodded, slipping his shoes off and heading up the stairs to Riku's room. Silently entering said room, the Brunette smiled lightly as he looked at the sleeping figure of his lover underneath the blankets across the room, which was larger than Sora's room by at least threefold, because obviously, since Riku had both parents and both of his parents worked high-paying jobs, Riku's house was one of teh nicer, bigger ones on the block. Grinning again, Sora shut the door quietly behind him and proceeded to take a few steps at a sprint, ending in a flying leap at Riku's sleeping form, landing square on top of the other boy, causing him to let out a yell of surprise and fall off the bed as he was startled out of whatever dream he was having. Sora smiled as he rolled over onto his stomach taking over the bed and looked down at Riku.

"Morning, Riku." The boy said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was half-hidden in as he took in Riku's scent. It was like freshly fallen rain with a little bit of a spice that Sora couldn't place, he loved Riku's scent almost as much as the boy himself. Key word was _almost_.

Riku sighed as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head from where he'd hit it, his eyes still bleary from sleep as he looked at Sora, who looked incredibly comfortable on his bed, trying to decide what to say to the boy. With another sigh, Riku smiled and stood up "Good morning to you too." He said, turning his back to Sora and shuffling over to his closet to grab his clothes, then to the small en suite bathroom. As the silver haired boy turned to close the door, he raised an eyebrow at Sora, the fact that he'd been jumped on finally clicking into place. "And Sora? Next time, can you just wake me up like a normal person?" he said, waiting for the shorter boy to raise a hand in response before closing the door and slipping on his pants, only to realize that the shirt he'd grabbed wasn't clean.

With a grunt, Riku exited the bathroom to hunt for a clean shirt, and glanced over at Sora, who was currently passed out on the bed, that hadn't taken too long. Smiling and shaking his head, the silver haired boy grabbed a tight black zippered top and a yellow and white vest from his drawer, pulling them on before clicking the lock on his door, so that his mother wouldn't come barging in and demand to know what he was doing with Sora asleep on the bed. With that being done, he walked over to Sora; kneeling beside the boy he shook him gently.

"Sora, time to wake up." He said quietly to the sleeping boy, the only answer he got was a groan and a light shove. Riku smiled again and shook the smaller boy again; still attempting to wake him humanely, unlike the boy had woken him. This time, Riku got no response what-so-ever. Now, getting slightly frustrated, he decided to take a page out of the fairytales and gave Sora a light kiss on his lips, pulling back after a moment, a fairly hopeful look on his face. Nothing. Riku's eyes narrowed as he thought of a particularly cruel way of attempting to wake the boy. Leaning over to the brunette's ear Riku said "Sora! Wake up! Your Physics Exam is in five minutes!" he held his breath and waited, for a twitch, a jerk, _anything_ to show Sora had heard the magic words 'Your Physics Exam' but his words weren't even met with one of the boys fingers moving.

Now, thoroughly convinced that Sora would not wake up any time soon, Riku sat down on the bed next to Sora, staring at the boy's face for a moment, he noticed for the first time just how pale Sora was and the dark circles under his eyes. The silver haired teen let out a breath "No wonder you aren't waking up…what've you been doing for the past few nights?" Riku asked the sleeping boy quietly. Tsura had told him the night before, when he'd called to speak to her son, that Sora hadn't been sleeping well but he'd thought she'd meant just one night, since he hadn't looked too bad on Tuesday, which was the last time Riku had seen him, because he was busy studying for his exams, which was what had sparked that day's meeting.

"R-Riku? Where are you? Riku?" Sora muttered from beside the boy, causing Riku to snap out of his thoughts and stare at his friend/lover curiously. He was obviously still asleep, and so Riku didn't answer him, but simply watched as his boyfriend began to twitch, as if he were being electrocuted or something and continued to call for him. As Sora continued to mumble in his sleep, Riku's brows furrowed slightly was it just him or were Sora's cries of his name getting more frantic? He cocked his head to the side lightly as Sora again called his name, louder this time. No, Sora's cries were definitely getting frantic. Just as Riku leaned over to try and wake Sora up again, to stop whatever dream it was he was having, however the boy shot upright, barely missing bashing his head against Riku's as he looked around, sky blue eyes wild with…fear? Riku's eyes widened slightly as Sora seemed to look right through him

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked quietly as Sora continued to look around the room frantically. As soon as he spoke, Sora's attention snapped back to Riku and the boy let out a sigh of relief and tackled Riku off the bed, making the older boy wince as he hit the same spot on the back of his head again, causing a loud thump. Said thump must have sounded like something completely different from downstairs. "Sora? Care to explain?" Riku asked from his place beneath the boy.

Said boy simply smiled at him "Bad dream." He said, though it was something much more complicated than just a bad dream. "Now, let's get to those Victors!" he said rolling off of his lover and heading over to grab his bag from where he'd set it beside the door. He heard Riku sigh from behind him and looked back, a stupid (fake) grin plastered on his face. Riku smiled back, though it was obvious he wasn't completely convinced with Sora's smile.

"Its vectors, Sora, not Victors" was the only response Riku gave as he dragged a chair over beside his desk so he could sit and explain for Sora.

* * *

**And it's the first chapter! Thanks to my one and only subscriber, ****khfreak116****! You get a Virtual Cookie! Yay! **

**'Meir' according to 20000-names(dot)com is a Hebrew name meaning 'Giving Light', I thought it fit Sora's character pretty well, and since I had him be found by a random woman (Tsura) in this, it shouldn't really matter, yes? **

**This story isn't meant to go by the games, but it will have some of the same aspects of the games (The Heartless and Keyblades, for example)**

**Also, again according to 20000-names(dot)com 'Tsura' is a Gypsy name meaning Light of Dawn. **

**And, lastly, 'Kurai' is just a name I had floating around because of my own misreading of someone's name, and I thought it would make a good last name for Riku. If anyone knows whether it's an actual word, let me know what it means, kay?**

**Thanks alot**

**~Star**


	3. Discussion

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I _**still**_** don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I am working on taking over the world…**

* * *

Five and a half hours after they'd started studying; Sora dropped his spiky head down onto Riku's desk with a groan and a painful sounding _thunk_. Turning his head slightly, to look at the ever patient Riku, he groaned again.

"I'm going to fail Riku…" he said miserably to the silver haired boy, who merely sighed and patted Sora's shoulder lightly.

"You won't fail. Just remember what I told you and try not to get distracted by anything. Your exam isn't until Thursday; we still have lots of time to get you ready." He said trying to reassure the boy, though, based on the work he'd seen from Sora in the past five and a half hours, even _he_ doubted that his friend would pass his exam. Though he'd explained everything clearly to the brunette, he still didn't grasp the basic concept of Physics, which wasn't good at all. Deciding to try and get Sora's mind away from failing, Riku shut the text book with a thump and tossed it onto the bed. "Sora, what was it you were dreaming about?" he asked, an eyebrow raised at the boy, who'd head was still on the desk.

Immediately, Sora looked up at him, his eyes darkening slightly at the question. "It was a nightmare…the same one I've been having for a few days now. And…there were things; I'm not sure what they were…but I couldn't find you, they carried you off somewhere…I don't remember much aside from that…" He answered, though he wasn't being completely truthful, he remembered exactly what happened, every feeling and sequence that the dream went through. He picked up a pencil and began to doodle on the review sheet they'd been working on. As he finished he pushed said sheet over to Riku, who raised an eyebrow at the little drawing of a black shadow-like insect thing. Riku continued to study the picture for a few minutes then looked up at Sora.

"Something like this carried me off?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, Sora looked away from him after a moment. "Sora? Is something wrong? Are you okay, are you sick or something?" the silver haired boy asked reaching over to cup Sora's face and make him look over at him. The boy frowned slightly as he noticed Sora's eyes were wetter than they should be. "Sora? Tell me, what's wrong, please?" he asked gently, keeping the Brunette's face towards him as the smaller boy tried to look away again.

"I-it's nothing…" the boy mumbled, more to himself than to Riku, his eyes cast downward as he spoke. He felt Riku's fingers touch his forehead lightly as his hair was brushed out of his face, and despite trying to hide his face from the older boy, he looked up into Riku's sea green eyes and sighed lightly. His lover was obviously concerned, but Sora didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. He smiled at the older teen "I'm fine Riku, the dream, and the…the weird feelings I've been getting…it's just scares me." He mumbled placing his hand over Riku's larger one, which was still on his face.

"Last time this happened, I had a dream that Tsura was going to leave, and then she almost got killed by a tree falling on the house, do you remember? I don't want anything like that to happen to you…I don't want you to leave me…" he said quietly, looking down again dropping his hand from Riku's and studying both his hands as he clasped them in his lap, not wishing to meet Riku's gaze again for a moment while he tried to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall, cursing inwardly when one escaped.

"Sora…" Riku said quietly as Sora explained himself then looked down, a tear leaking from his eye. Riku sighed lightly, pulling the smaller boy forward to hug him tightly, and then held him at arms length, studying his face. "Sora, I'm never going to leave, okay? You know that. I swear I won't leave." He said, still studying Sora's face as he looked away again, Riku could tell that there was something the boy wasn't telling him but he didn't push the issue. "Why would I leave the best thing that ever happened to me?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy, who continued to avert his gaze from Riku's face. "Sora, tell me honestly, do you think I'd leave you willingly?"

Sora continued to look down, not meeting Riku's eyes because he hadn't told the whole truth, he's lied to his lover, he'd told Riku that the little shadow things had carried him off, but in truth, he'd walked off with them willingly and disappeared into a shadow of his own will. He _had_ left willingly, and it scared the small brunette boy even more because Riku had just sworn that he wouldn't leave, now he didn't know what to make of the dreams. He was forced to meet Riku's eyes as the older boy hooked a finger under his chin and forced him tot look up, asking whether Sora thought he'd leave willingly.

"I-I know… I don't think you'd leave me willingly…I just…these feelings I've been having, I know I don't think you'd leave me, and you don't think you'd leave me but…it's just…what if, someone threatened your family because you loved me?" Sora asked quietly, staring at Riku's face. He couldn't think of how else to word what he was trying to say, or how else to say it without sounding insane. He knew Riku wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, but there was always that small chance that it could happen, and the feelings and dreams were telling Sora that the chances of him leaving were getting higher. He glanced at Riku again, who looked confused as he listened.

"_What if_ nothing, Sora. You _are_ a part of my family, and if someone threatened my parents because you're a part of my life-the most important part of my life, by the way- and because I love you, I'd kill them right then and there. I'm not leaving, no matter what happens. And that's that. I swear to you I'll never leave you, even if someone threatened my life or yours or my parents lives. Do you understand, Sora? Never." Riku said forcefully, almost angrily as he stared right into Sora's eyes. Riku felt betrayed that Sora would even _think_ that he'd even consider leaving just because someone threatened him with the taking of his parent's lives, yes he loved his parents, and yes he would protect them with everything he had, but not in the way Sora was thinking. There was no chance in hell that he would leave the boy willingly.

Sora's eyes widened and he immediately felt horrible for asking Riku such a question. The Brunette opened his mouth to respond to Riku, but stopped as the cell phone-which Riku had given him for his birthday- buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out the small black rectangle and flipped it open to see who it was. It was Tsura. Sora glanced up at Riku as the phone continued to vibrate, he pressed the 'reject call' key and tuned back to Riku, he would explain why to Tsura later. "Riku I-" he stopped as the phone on Riku's desk began to ring. It stopped after the third ring and Sora started to continue with what he'd been saying when Riku's mother called up.

"Riku! It's for Sora!" she said, addressing her son instead of Sora himself for some reason only she knew. Probably the fact that she didn't want to make Sora feel too at home in her house. Something Sora understood, since the two had a mutual dislike for one another, though neither of them showed it openly, only in small gestures here and there.

Sora looked at Riku again, ready to ignore the call and continue with what he was about to say, but Riku had already picked up the phone and thrust it towards him. Reluctantly Sora took the phone from Riku and held it to his ear, though as he did so, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Riku's own hand, squeezing it lightly and smiling in response to his boyfriends answer. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Sora! Guess what!" came Tsura's overly-happy response on the other end of the line. Sora didn't know why she didn't just come over and ask to speak with him, maybe because his Mother disliked Mrs. Kurai as much as her son did. Either way, she didn't wait for his response. "Your cousin Roxas is in town! He called a few minutes ago and he's coming for dinner-apparently he might be moving here to Destiny Islands with a friend of his! That would be great, we haven't gotten in contact with him since he moved back to Twilight Town...But anyway dear, can you come home now? I need some help cleaning up and starting dinner, I know you were probably studying still and your exam does take top priority, but please, Hon? The house is a mess and I could really use an extra set of hands…or two." she said, saying without saying directly that he could bring Riku with him to meet his cousin, though this time she waited for Sora to respond.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes, just let me ask Riku if he wants to come." Sora said with a smile as he raised an eyebrow at his lover, who raised an eyebrow back. Placing his hand over the mouthpiece he explained the situation to Riku, who nodded in response. "Alright, we'll be over in a few minutes. Bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

As the two packed up Sora's things, there was an awkward silence between them and Sora glanced over at Riku after a moment. "Riku…I'm sorry…" Sora said walking over to Riku and wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist, leaning his head against Riku's chest lightly. Riku simply smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sora, I know you were just freaked out by those dreams. I would have asked the same questions." The taller of the two replied, squeezing the smaller tightly to him. Sora pulled back after a moment and leaned up, hooking an arm around Riku's neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. Riku smiled into Sora's lips and returned the boy's kiss, lifting him up so he didn't have to bend down to enjoy his small lover, he smiled even more as he felt Sora's hand move from his neck up to his hair and entwine itself there.

Sora broke the kiss after a minute, smiling at Riku as he was held at eye-level. "Tsura's going to get mad if we dawdle any more." He said, detaching himself from Riku's arms and his hand from Riku's silky silver hair and dropped to the ground before grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him out of the room and towards the stairs. Sora smiled and waved lightly as he saw Riku's younger half-sister Kairi headed up the stairs leading to the front door, dressed as if she'd just come home from a date. She was his age and in his physics and chemistry classes.

Kairi waved back and stepped aside as Sora pulled Riku out the door. He vaguely heard her tell him to have her brother home by midnight and the brunette boy smiled. Had he not met and fallen in love with Riku first, he would have considered dating Kairi. But, Fate hadn't worked like that and so, he was with Riku. And he definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Thanks to my second subscriber and first reviewer **AnsemMesna** for A) subscribing, B) Reviewing and C) telling me that 'Kurai' is actually a word and it means ****dark, gloomy and/or grade, rank, court order, dignity, and nobility. **

**And also thanks to **kingdomheartsgurl369 **for being my third subscriber and my second reviewer****!**** You both get a virtual cookie too!**

**~Star**


	4. Dinner with Roxas

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

Riku sighed quietly as he chopped a bundle of carrots for Tsura as she and her son hummed together happily, they were humming different tunes but neither seemed to care all that much, if he hadn't known better he would have thought they were related as mother and son, or even brother and sister. They had the same shade of brown hair, and they both had blue eyes, though Sora's were a deeper clearer blue than Tsura's were, and Tsura looked too young to be the mother of a sixteen year old, she didn't look older than her early to mid thirties.

Both of them were buzzing around the kitchen, Sora cleaning the house and bringing several things into the kitchen to go in the garbage out back or to put out back until the coast was clear and it could go back where it had come from. He always managed to get in his mother's way at least twice and Tsura was balancing several things dangerously on top of one another as she tried to avoid colliding with her son. As the silver haired boy finished chopping the carrots he tipped them into wok filled with other vegetables that Sora's mother had just set beside him before scratching at his head, where the rubber band Sora had hastily tied his hair back with was pulling. Tsura bustled past him and smiled, grabbing the wok as she placed a pot filled with rice and water on one of the red-hot elements and the wok on the other, grabbing a bottle of oil off the back of the stove.

"Riku, dear? Would you go and help Sora move that box? It's filled with old books and I'm afraid he'll hurt himself with it, just put it upstairs in Sora's room for now." Tsura said pouring some oil in the pan to heat as Riku was about to ask if she needed help.

Nodding his consent, Riku exited the kitchen to see Sora struggling to carry the box of books. Smiling at the shorter boy, Riku reached down and took the box from him- much to the brunette's relief- before walking towards the stairs, Sora hovered a few steps behind him as he climbed. Setting the box down, just inside Sora's doorway, Riku turned and looked at Sora, raising an eyebrow.

"When exactly is your cousin supposed to be here, Sora?" he asked walking up to Sora and catching the smaller boy up into a hug with a smile, he was feeling affectionate so he'd decided to show it.

"He's…supposed to be here in about an hour, give or take. Why?" Sora replied, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist, relishing the rare openly affectionate, instigating Riku that was being shown currently. He gazed up into his boyfriends sea green eyes questioningly.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how much longer I had you to myself, tonight." Riku replied hooking a finger under the younger boy's chin and lifting it for a kiss. The two were half an inch apart, Sora's eyes closed, Riku just about to close the distance between their lips…when the smoke alarm went off. Immediately the two broke apart, eyebrows raised when Tsura yelled up the stairs to Sora.

"Sora! Where's the baking soda!" she called, her voice filling with panic as the fire alarm continued to scream. Immediately Sora threw himself down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see just what his mother had done, Riku was close at his heels. As they reached the kitchen, both stopped dead in their tracks, there was a wok flaming on the stove where Tsura had been cooking and Tsura herself across the kitchen with a cookie sheet in her hand held up like a shield. Sora blinked, had there not been a chance that the house would burn down, he would have found the scene comical.

"It's in the cupboard above the sink." Sora replied rushing over to said cupboard and grabbing the baking soda, taking a step towards the flaming Wok, only to have the box plucked out of his hands a second later by Riku, who promptly made his way over to the wok and dumped the entire box of baking soda onto the flames, wincing lightly as one of them licked at his arm, burning him mildly as he extinguished it, as if it had decided to hurt him for killing it.

Riku turned again, thrusting the empty box into Sora's hands; the boy took it hesitantly, eyeing Riku's burn. However, Tsura acted faster than he could, she was in full-mother mode as she seized Riku's arm, dragging him to the sink and running it under cool water for a few minutes. When she'd decided that the burn had been under long enough, she removed Riku's arm for him and set to inspecting it, satisfied that it was nothing too serious or life-threatening she released him and leaned back against the counter, staring at her son's boyfriend as the brunette ran to get their first aid/burn kit from the bathroom.

"Your mother is going to kill me for letting you do that, Riku. I do hope you know that." The woman said with a dramatic sigh as she set to opening windows and doors to allow the smoke to get out as she fanned at the smoke alarm with a towel so it would stop screaming at them. "Ah, ah, don't move until Sora gets back with the burn gel." She said as Riku took a step forward to help. She glanced at him and frowned lightly "And don't give me that 'it's not bad enough to need that' look. If it gets infected, not only would it be that bad, but your mother would mutilate me."

"Sorry. I'll tell her it was my fault." Riku said with a light smile as his lover's mother as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, doing as she said. As he stood, awaiting Sora's return, he pondered how Sora and Tsura could be so much alike, yet not related at all, it must have been the way she'd raised him, which brought along a whole new train of thought for the silver haired teen as to how exactly Sora had been raised before Riku and his family had moved in next door. Thankfully, he didn't have to ponder _that_ for long since Sora came skidding back into the kitchen with a bottle of burn gel and a roll of cotton bandages. Riku sighed lightly as his burned arm was seized again by Tsura again and held out straight so Sora could apply said gel and bandages.

As the brunette finished, he looked up at his adoptive mother "Maybe we should just…go out for dinner?" he asked glancing towards the wok on the stove and the charred, baking soda covered vegetables that would have been dinner.

"Probably…I doubt Roxas would want baking soda ashes with rice for dinner…" Tsura said with a smile.

-----**An hour later**-----

Sora sighed lightly as they sat in the restaurant, he could almost see the sparks in the air between Roxas and Riku. The two were sitting across from each other, Riku beside him and Roxas beside Tsura-who seemed completely oblivious to their dislike of each other and continued to chatter happily- they'd been ignoring each other since their introductions a half hour before. For whatever reason, they hadn't hit it off like Sora had hoped they would, though they were semi-polite to each other, they responded curtly, or icily to each other whenever Sora tried to initiate a conversation between them by pinching Riku's knee and making a more-than-conspicuous gesture to his blond cousin.

"So, um…Roxas, Tsura told me that you might be moving here with a friend of yours. Who is it?" Sora said, still trying valiantly to relieve the tension in the air as Tsura left to go to the washroom or something, none of them were really paying attention to where she went. However, Sora had only succeeded in increasing the tension between the two.

"His name is Axel, I'm not sure if we're moving here yet. He's kind of a pyromaniac so places with lots of people aren't the best plan…that's why we're moving from Twilight Town, he's nearly burned down our house and the block several times in the past few years and the neighbors are getting angry." The blond boy explained toying with a piece of broccoli on his plate as Roxas studied his cousin across the table as the small brunette stifled a laugh. The boy's cousin raised an eyebrow at the brunette, questioning. "Is there something funny about that?" he asked his cousin, almost defensively as Sora failed at stopping himself from laughing.

"Hm? Oh no, nothing, Roxas. Just, Tsura almost burnt down the house today because she forgot about the oil on the stove. That's why we had to come out here to eat, the house smelled like smoke and we didn't have anymore food." The boy explained, casting a glance at Riku "If Riku hadn't put it out, we probably wouldn't have a house anymore." He said with a light smile at his boyfriend, though it went unseen, because Riku had averted his eyes from Roxas with distaste and was currently studying a fake moose head on the wall.

"I see…well, I'll make sure to keep Axel away from your house, Sora. Knowing him, he'd probably _try_ to set the house on fire…and succeed." Roxas replied with a light smile as he continued to toy with the broccoli, thinking fondly of his friend. At this point, the three-well, two, Riku was pointedly ignoring the conversation as he continued to study the moose head- fell into an awkward silence. A few minutes of the silence later, Tsura came back and broke the silence by again, keeping up a steady stream of chatter.

----**30 minutes of Tsura chattering, Sora being awkward and Riku and Roxas hating each other + a check later **----

Sora yawned widely as he and Riku walked through the streets, back towards home. Tsura had gone to drive Roxas back to the hotel he was staying in a half an hour away, and since she'd finally clued into the tension between Roxas and Riku, she'd given them the options of riding with her to the hotel or walking home.

Glancing over at the boy walking next to him, Sora absently admired his lover's sudden beauty as the moonlight shone down on him. His hair rippled and shone like liquid silver over his shoulders in the light evening breeze and the moonlight made his skin look like porcelain. All at once Sora had the bizarre urge to touch him, to make sure he was really real and that he wasn't just imagining him how he was. Reaching out a hand, the short brunette brushed Riku's cheek lightly, moving his hair slightly with the touch and admiring how it shone white then back to silver as it shifted. As his boyfriend looked over and raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, Sora's stomach fluttered at the thought that the beautiful human walking next to him was his and _only_ his.

"Is there something wrong, Sora?" Riku asked catching the boy's hand in his own and holding it tightly as they walked. Sora simply laughed lightly, shaking his head as he latched onto Riku's arm possessively (thankfully it was the arm that wasn't burned), intertwining his fingers into Riku's.

"Nothing's wrong Riku. Everything is just…perfect…" Sora said quietly leaning his head against Riku's shoulder as they neared their street. The brunette boy couldn't remember when the last time they'd taken a walk together in the moonlight was, though he recalled it was somewhere close to when they first started dating.

As they reached Sora's house, Riku took charge and pulled Sora around the back and onto the back porch, where they would be hidden from view of Riku's house. The silvernette knew that his mother was watching for them to get home and that if he kissed Sora openly out front, he would never, ever hear the end of it from her. Reaching the back porch, Riku pushed Sora up against the door, an arm on either side of the boy's head; he leaned forward onto his forearms -though he was careful not to put too much pressure on his burn- and proceeded to kiss the smaller boy passionately, but gently, caressing Sora's lips with is own. Sora responded with just as much passion as Riku, moving his own lips in time with Riku's perfectly as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Eventually though, the kiss had to end because of something as trivial as needing air.

As they parted Sora grinned at Riku and tightened his grip around the older boy's neck, hugging him as he laid his head against the older boy's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Riku rested his chin on top of Sora's disaster of a hair-do and smiled lightly at the scent of the younger boy's strawberry-kiwi scented shampoo.

"Riku?" Sora said quietly without moving from the elder's chest. He was enjoying the moment too much to move.

"Mm? What is it Sora?" Riku replied, barely moving his lips, still enjoying the sweet scent that was Sora.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sora."

-------

**Haha! Chapter four is completed! **

**My thanks to **Moonheart37327 **for subscribing and reviewing, and for getting me thinking** **about just what I'll be doing with my prologue…I honestly haven't thought of it that much, so if you have idea's, send them in!**

**Sorry in advance for any** **typo's with spelling or names of reviewers, my fingers go to fast and I don't always catch my mistakes before I post one of my chapters, or I randomly type down things that I'm thinking about for no reason. **

**If it weren't for the spell checker in Microsoft Word, I would have lots of errors.**

**The next chapter with most likely contain Sora's nightmare, so stay tuned folks!**

**~Star**


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: You people are all smart enough to know that I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters of/or associated with it, right? Good. So I'm going to stop wasting space by putting Disclaimers at the top of my chapters.**

**The places in bold text are Sora's Nightmare, usually I would have put it in italics, but Italics are hard to read sometimes and I'm finding them hard to type with today.**

**

* * *

****Sora sighed lightly, relishing his lover's gentle touch as it grazed over his back and down to his hips, lingering there for a moment, and then traveled back up again to his chin. Tilting Sora's chin up towards him, his lover bending to close the distance between them, pulling the brunette boy into a deep kiss as he drew the small boy onto his lap, their skin brushing together as both were shirtless. The boy sighed again; this was how the dream always started, nice and relaxed with Riku kissing him, holding him, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear as his hands traveled freely over Sora's back tracing patterns there, causing the boy to shiver in delight at the feeling. Sora's arms were around his lover's neck, allowing Riku to do whatever he liked as they sat together Sora on Riku's lap happily, in a room that was not quite Sora's and not quite Riku's.**

Tsura sat, watching her adopted son as he lay in bed, sound asleep and completely oblivious to her presence there. Every night, she sat there beside him until the early hours of morning, when she would slip out and back down the hall to her own room so she wouldn't be caught. As she watched, she knew that at some point, her son's gentle twitches, sighs and smiles would become thrashes, gasping whimpers and screams before long. Riku had told her earlier, over the phone after Sora had gone to sleep, what had occurred in his room that morning. She'd already known about the dreams, the nightmares that her son was having, how could she not? For one thing, she'd raised him from before he was two, and for another she _always_ heard his desperate cries of Riku's name in the middle of the night-thus why she was sitting beside him all night- she knew her son had been having the nightmares for months, but just recently they'd gotten much worse.

**As Riku started to move down Sora's jaw, the boy shivered, shifting against his lover into a more comfortable position for what was happening. He knew the end of this was coming soon, the sweetness that made it the perfect dream always faded as Riku began working down Sora's neck. The brunette boy shivered again as the dream-Riku continued down, licking, nibbling, and kissing as he worked his way to Sora's shoulder. The boy's lover paused on his collar bone, biting the soft skin between the neck and the bone lightly, looking down at Sora adoringly as the scene began to shift without Sora wanting it to. Desperately, though he knew it would happen anyway, Sora attempted to hold onto the Riku on the bed, the one that looked at him so lovingly. Sora turned wrapping his arms around that Riku's neck, only to have the other shift away and move through his arms like a ghost.**

Looking up from her son who'd started to toss, she caught the eyes of the boy sitting across from her on the other side of Sora's bed. She'd invited him over –secretly though because she knew that his demon of a mother would definitely not approve of his being in Sora's room so late at night– to watch Sora in his full dream state, to see what the boy went through every night. Riku had agreed almost before she'd finished the question and so here they sat, watching the small brunette boy as he began to toss.

**As the Riku on the bed faded, Sora fell backward, his feet flipping over his head to come to stand on a dark platform. Sora looked around, trying to find Riku because he knew that soon, the silver haired boy would be there. **

'**R-Riku? Where are you? Riku?' the boy called anxiously, though fearfully because he knew what would happen when Riku came to him. The boy took a few steps forward, still calling out Riku's name-though he really didn't want to be- his cries getting more frantic every time he called, though not from fear that he would **_**never**_** find the other, from the fear that he ****would****. He knew by now what happened in the dream and he just wanted to go back to the beginning. Back when it was just a sweet dream.**

'**Riku!' he shouted for the last time as he felt a brush against his back, the brush was none too light more like someone was pushing past him than anything, and Sora turned. At least, he tried to turn; he didn't succeed because he was stopped by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. The boy let out a light squeak of pain as the grip on his shoulders tightened. Said hands shoved him forward towards rapidly appearing yellow eyes and moving shadows below an invisible cliff. **

Riku and Tsura continued to watch as Sora called Riku's name out, then began to twitch and jerk about in the bed. The brunette woman looked up as she heard Riku exhale from across the bed. She raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"This is what he was doing in my room this morning…" the silverette stated quietly as he continued to watch Sora on the bed, obviously resisting the urge to reach out and still the boy's movements. "It must be a horrible dream he's having…he was so sure something was going to happen. That I would leave him…" Riku said with another sigh, gently clutching his burnt forearm as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

**The small brunette boy tried to resist the hands, but they kept pushing him closer and closer to the shadows. Sora began to jerk himself around wildly, trying to escape his captor's grasp.** **He tried to pull away, clawed at his captor's hands and dug his feet into whatever ground was beneath them, all to no avail, they kept moving forward.**

"**Look." The boy's captor growled in his ear, forcing Sora's head roughly -which he'd turned away- to look down over the cliff. To see Riku, **_**his **_**Riku-the one that had been on the bed with him at the beginning- being attacked and consumed by the small yellow eyed Shadow's. Sora attempted to look away again, but his face was held firmly in place by the figure behind him. He could feel the figure's hands move from his face once the Riku below had completely disappeared, back to his shoulders and was finally able to turn his face away from the shadows below. **

**The boy squeezed his eyes shut, shivering out of fear as he felt the figure's arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly, bringing it's mouth close to Sora's ear. "Don't worry, love. Its okay." it hissed in Riku's voice. Sora shivered again, trying to get himself out of this Riku's grasp but failing yet again. The boy mewled (though yet again it was in fear since the other had tightened his grip to a very painful degree) as he felt this Riku's tongue trace the shell of his ear and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. He didn't want **_this_ **Riku; he wanted the Riku who'd been consumed by the shadows, he wanted **_his Riku_**.**

"**What's wrong, love?" Riku asked spinning Sora roughly to face him, a dark glare on his face. He took hold of Sora's chin, forcing the boy to look up at him, the tears now flowing freely down Sora's cheeks as the smaller of the two glared at the silver haired boy in front of him. **

"**Oh, I see now. You don't want ****me****, do you?" he asked his voice like ice and his eyes even colder, he was still forcing Sora to look at him by holding the boy's chin tightly in his hand. However, that hand slowly moved downwards, clamping onto the brunette's neck, causing him to squeak lightly. "Do you want him, then? The one that was weak enough to allow his heart to be taken over by the shadows? The one who was taken by the Darkness?" Riku asked again, tightening his grip on Sora's throat again when the boy didn't reply. His hand kept tightening until the shorter brunette slowly nodded he hands up and around Riku's wrist, clawing at his hands, though he didn't loosen his grasp any, he stopped tightening it.**

"**Well, you know," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, bending and bringing his face close to the smaller boy's. "**_**He**_** is never, **_ever_**coming back. **_**I'm **_**in control now. I don't know how he ever loved you. Maybe it was just a **_**pity**_** relationship." The silver haired boy said, tracing Sora's jaw line with his finger, before bringing his hand back and slapping Sora, hard, causing the boy to recoil, gasping as the pent up sobs broke free since Riku had released him, the boy raised a hand to his cheek glaring at Riku as he retreated a few steps. Riku followed, seizing the boy's neck again, his grip tightening so much that Sora could hardly breathe and reached up to claw at Riku's hand again.**

"**I don't know why he loved you, because you disgust me, **_**Sora**_**. You honestly sicken me so much. I'll be glad to see you gone." He growled into Sora's face, saying his name as if it were some kind of nasty poison that needed to be spit out before it killed him. He backed Sora over to the edge of the cliff, lifting him by the neck and dangling him over the cliff, before squeezing his throat, hard, too hard, one more time and released him. **

**The brunette felt himself falling; the last thing he saw was Riku glaring down at him icily before walking off into a large purplish-black hole, the Shadows following close behind him. **

Riku continued to watch as Sora slept, he was whimpering and Riku saw tears begin to fall down the sleeping boy's face. Again, he suppressed the urge to reach out and wipe away the tears, to wake the boy, to stop whatever was happening to him in his mind. Riku sighed, putting his chin in his hand as he continued to watch silently. The older boy looked up, at attention as Sora whimpered and began to claw at his throat like someone was gripping it. Then, just as Riku was about to touch Sora's arm, the boy jerked awake, sobbing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Sora?!" both he and Tsura cried at the same moment, reaching out to comfort the boy. Riku got to him first and tried to hug the boy, to calm him, but as soon as the brunette saw him, he moved away shaking his head and sobbing even harder. Riku immediately backed away from the boy, utterly confused as to why he would refuse his touch, but allowing him to anyway. The silver haired boy watched as Sora continued to sob into his pillow now as Tsura rubbed his back, murmuring comfort to her son in between humming what sounded like a lullaby. Again, Riku attempted to touch his small lover, but again the smaller boy shied away from his hand, burying his face farther into the pillow as Tsura continued to rub his back. She sent an apologetic look after Riku as the boy left the room to go home.

"Sorry…Riku…" she mumbled as he left, realizing that she shouldn't have invited him over for this.

* * *

**There. That's Sora's nightmare! Huzzah! I'm sorry it took so long with this, I meant to have it up a few days ago…but I had to get things ready since semester two started on Monday…so yeah.**

**I hope you people are happy with this one. It took me awhile to come up with everything in Sora's dream…with the Other Riku in Sora's dream; I'm kinda going for the Ansem-possessed Riku who hates Sora…though I don't know if it worked…lemme know!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed! You know who you are and I'm too lazy to go check who's new with the reviewing…sorry…**

**~Star**


	6. Interlude

**Very sorry this took so long. I don't really have any excuses made up for it, so I'll be unoriginal and use the one I used for '**_**Moyashi and the Lotus**_**'**** a few weeks ago and it's as follows: **

**I was abducted by evil kitchen sponges of doom and destruction and forced to do their bidding for this long and thus had no time to spare to write this chapter and then I escaped after an epic battle with a dragon, a snake and a giant dog, respectively, after which I rescued Robert (my PC, I found that since I named him, he's been nicer to me and doesn't crash as much.) from their control room and then killed the sponges by setting fire to a fuse attached to the gas tank, escaping the ship with Robert just before it blew up in a fiery explosion in the atmosphere…**

**There. Excuse given.**

**---**

_A smile formed on the lips of the person, as he watched the scene unfold. Sora was beginning to drift from his lover, his protector, Riku. The person could _feel_ it happening. Right now, what was between them was only a shallow rift. But soon, soon it would grow, wider and deeper it would be torn open by the feelings and insecurities of both of the boys. Sora believed that Riku was angry with him, for what happened early that morning, after the small brunette had awoken from the nightmare this Person had sent to him the feelings he had planted, the ones he had been sending every night, waiting for the night when that foolish woman who called herself Sora's mother would bring the silver haired boy in to watch Sora sleep. Riku believed that something was wrong because of the way Sora had flinched and rejected him. _

_Those feelings would cause the rift to grow, and when they grew farther apart, the Person would act. Sora would be _his_ once he managed to get Riku out of the way of things. Once Riku was away, the plans could be set into motion. The Person smiled once more, a malicious, twisted smile as he thought of just what it was he would do to Sora once Riku was away. He would use Riku's image to his advantage and push the annoying silver haired boy out of the picture. Then, he would have Sora and his power over the Light to gain what he truly wanted. Dismissing the spell upon which he was watching Sora, he stood from his rock on the Dark Beach. The boy was going to seek refuge and comfort from one of his 'friends'. But, the flower girl was of no threat to the plan, she, Sora's 'mother' and Sora's other 'friends' could easily be dealt with later on if the situation called for it. This being so, he did not bother to deter Sora from his course._

"_Soon, Sora. You will be here with me…you _will_ be _mine._" he whispered, walking away from the sea._

**---**

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long. And for it being so short. There is another, longer, chapter coming. I just need to finish typing it, because I decided not to combine this with it. It will hopefully be done and up by the end of the week.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Star**


	7. The Kiss

**Sorry! It took far longer than expected…stupid job applications…**

* * *

Sora spent the majority of the day after that particularly horrible nightmare avoiding any and all contact with both Riku and Tsura. He'd stayed up for the rest of the night after the initial awakening, even after Tsura had gone to bed. Despite the fact that Tsura believed that he forgot her being there for him every night, he remembered all of the times he'd woken up and she was there. He also remembered that, last night, Riku had been there as well. And, that he'd rejected Riku's touch twice after he'd awoken. Thus the avoidance. At about 9:30 AM, Sora had left the house and started on his way to Aerith's house, it would take him maybe two and a half hours to get there on foot. He knew the brunette woman would be up by the time he got there. Aerith was one of his close friends, though she had already graduated from College the year before. He'd met her a few times on the College campus while waiting for Riku, they'd hit it off in a friendly way and had become good friends.

But despite her being older than him by several years, Sora knew that he could trust her to keep his visit a secret and not to mother him. She helped him with problems, but she never tried to control his decisions or tell Tsura about what he told her, only offer advice and a friendly ear as well as confidentiality. Aerith would only ask him what was wrong once, and he usually gave in and told her almost immediately. However, she wouldn't press for details if he stopped in the middle of telling her something. She would wait for him to speak about it. Something that not even Riku did very often. And he could trust that his silver haired lover and/or Tsura wouldn't show up at the house without warning because he knew Aerith's place was the last place either of them would look for him, since he had never told them that he went to her with his troubles.

As the brunette reached the gate to the Flower girl's house, he let out a deep sigh. Already, he felt better, even though he had not even spoken to Aerith yet. Her house, even the area outside the actual grounds, had that effect on him. It was surrounded by yellow and white lilies, as well as a variety of other flowers he couldn't identify. She'd named all of them for him once, but she'd lost him after the third kind. Though it hadn't helped that she was using their technical names and he was about as good at remembering stuff like that that as he was at Physics. As the boy wandered up closer to the front gate, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. That wasn't uncommon for Aerith's house, though, she always had people coming in to just to look around.

Aerith's property was rather large and spacious and very beautiful with the numerous types of flowers, shrubs, bushes, trees and the various ornaments and fountains, and thus it was something of a beacon for tourists. She often opened the main floor of the, rather large, house and the garden as a sort of free 'escape from the city' for the townspeople and tourists to the Islands. She'd informed Sora once, after he'd voiced a concern about theft, that everything valuable and all her personal items were behind the locked door to the upper floor. The people that came didn't always shut the gate. However, it was far too early for her to be opening up the house and grounds for visitors, and the gate being ajar like this unnerved Sora. Aerith wasn't careless, if she had left, she would have closed and locked the gate.

Ignoring the buzzer Aerith had installed so she knew when people were coming in, Sora walked into Aerith's yard quickly, glancing around the grounds quickly. Sora's unease increased when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Things seemed a bit to quiet to him and the world was far too still for his comfort, even though it was only eight thirty in the morning. Taking a few more steps into the garden, Sora continued to look around, looking for any sign of the optimistic flower girl.

"Aerith? Aerith!" the petit brunette called as he continued to wander through the other's garden at a swift pace. "Aerith where--" As he turned a corner, Sora spotted the person he was looking for, cutting off his sentence abruptly. There she was, perfectly safe in her perfectly safe garden amidst the most unthreatening flowers you'd ever seen; though she had her back turned and was conversing with a gloomy-looking blond man. Sora cocked his head to the side slightly, watching the two for a moment before hastily looking away when the aforementioned blond seemed to notice him standing there and gestured, saying something to Aerith, before walking away as Aerith turned in Sora's direction.

"I'm sorry. Did I, ah, interrupt something?" The brunette asked quietly, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him as the flower girl approached him, her usual smile in place.

"Hmm? Oh no, Sora! We were just finishing up our conversation when Cloud pointed you out. You didn't interrupt anything, don't worry." Aerith replied, catching Sora's hand as she moved past him, leading him over to the decorative bench nearby. "Now, it's been quite awhile since you've visited me with that face. What's wrong?" she asked her voice as soft as it usually was when she asked him to tell her things.

Thinking back, Sora couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Aerith upset or angry. Ever since he'd known her, he had never, ever heard her raise her voice above the soft, soothing tone she used when speaking to him like this, or the cheerful, upbeat tone she used when speaking to everyone, including him, on a regular basis. He had never seen her show any fear, sadness or anger at anything. Vaguely, he wondered whether she was even capable of such emotions before coming back to reality and proceeding to tell his friend exactly what was troubling him and why he was avoiding both his mother and lover.

"And…and I don't know what to _do_ about it Aerith! Riku…he…he's probably angry with me for doing that to him!" Sora said quietly. He could only imagine what kind of hurt he was putting Riku through by first flinching away from him and then avoiding him completely. And, what kinds of feelings were bubbling under that hurt. The brunette teen was convinced that Riku would hate him.

"Sora, I can't speak for Riku and say that he isn't angry. Though I can't see why he would be. But, instead of coming here to avoid him, you should be talking to him, don't you think? Explain what happened. Apologize to him if he is angry." Aerith suggested leaning over the side of the bench to fix a flower arrangement nearby. The teen nodded absently, thinking about the other's advice for a few moments. He _should_ be getting back, and he _should_ be talking to Riku but…he was still so worried. Looking up, he noticed that it was roughly noon, meaning he still had the majority of the day to think about what to say to Riku. Looking back at the flower girl after a moment, Sora stood and flashed an almost real smile.

"Thanks, Aerith. I should be getting back, Tsura will start to worry. See you." He said, waving as he made his way through the garden and back onto the street. He wasn't going to go straight back. He had a bit of munny on him, so he'd decided to hang around the town for a little while, think about what he should be doing.

In his wanderings, the brunette teen came across several of his friends from school; he stayed with them for a few hours, until they decided to go into a local club. That was something Sora absolutely refused to do, despite his age. Clubs just made him…awkward. Seeing a stand close by, the teen pulled out his remaining munny and counted it, smiling just a bit as he figured out that he had enough for Sea Salt Ice Cream. After buying the snack, Sora continued to wander, finding a grassy patch by a Paopu tree, the boy sat, finishing his ice cream. Lying back on the grass, Sora sighed a little closing his eyes, enjoying the waning sunlight as it played over his face. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he remembered was feeling a foot nudging his side lightly.

"Hn? What is it?" the boy asked in the voice of someone who was still half-asleep as he opened his eyes, squinting at the person above him. "Kairi?" he asked sitting up fully and looking at his boyfriend's sister.

"Hey, lazy bum. I've been trying to wake you up for about twenty minutes now. The sun's gone down, I figured I should." The redhead replied, flashing a smile as she extended a hand to help him up. The brunette accepted her hand and pulled himself up. At his full height like this, he stood at least a head taller than Kairi.

"Your mother has been fretting all day because she couldn't find you anywhere, she's worried sick. She called your friend, Aerith, and then sent Riku and I out looking for you when you didn't come home for dinner. Whatever you're trying to avoid, you can't dodge it forever. C'mon, I'll walk you home." Kairi said, tugging on his hand in the direction of home. Sora followed reluctantly, though he knew she was right. He couldn't avoid Tsura and Riku forever. Silently, the two teens walked home, and Sora was acutely aware that her hand never left his. Whether or not this was because she was afraid he'd run away if she did or for some other reason, was beyond him.

As the reached their street, Kairi slowed her pace a bit and Sora was reminded greatly of the last time he had walked home with Riku, after their dinner with Roxas. Shaking his head a bit, the boy took the lead, so that he was leading Kairi instead of the other way around. As they reached Sora's driveway, he released her hand, turning to say goodbye. However, his farewell was cut off as the redhead abruptly leaned up and kissed him.

The brunette blinked a couple times, and returned her kiss out of habit, and he really had to admit, that it was nice. Then, suddenly, a flash of silver caught his attention and he snapped back to reality as his eyes focused on where the flash had come from, a second later, Riku stepped into the open, causing Kairi to pull back and look down, shamefaced. His aquamarine eyes were as cold and hard as stone they mirrored as they glared, first at Kairi, and then at Sora where they lingered, his lips were a solid line across his face.

"Riku I—" Kairi started, but Riku held up a hand to his sister, stopping her speech.

"Go inside, Kairi."

"But I—"

"_Go_." Riku growled at Kairi, who flashed an apologetic look at Sora before rushing passed her brother into the house. Riku's stony gaze was still upon Sora, who was now shaking in a mixture of fear and shame as he looked away from his lover. The look he had was almost an exact mirror of what it had been in his dream the night before. Immediately, tears welled in the brunette's eyes as Riku moved towards him, eyes still cold and hard.

"Riku—" Sora started, taking a step forward, intending to explain things but he was stopped as Riku moved away and raised his hand, in the same gesture he'd used to stop Kairi's explanation.

"Sora."

"Yes?" Sora replied his trembling stopped as his blood turned to ice at Riku's detached tone. He obviously wasn't interested in whatever Sora had to say, which was a virtual first for him, because, even if he wasn't interested, he still listened.

"Go home."

That was all Riku said before spinning and stalking away from both Sora and his own house, leaving Sora standing alone in his dark driveway, torn between following him to try and explain, and going inside to reassure Tsura that he was fine.

* * *

**There we go! That actually took a whole lot longer than I expected it to… and this chapter doesn't have a lot of Riku in it…and where it did, I think he was a little Ooc, same with Kairi…but the next one will have lots of Riku! Promise!**

**If it isn't very good, or starts off boring let me know, the majority of the second half was written between 3:00 and 5:00 am…so if that part is better, I'll try to write stuff in that time frame.**

**Reviews/Suggestion on what I should do next=love/cookies**

**Constructive Criticism=cookies**

**Till next time**

**--Star**


End file.
